The Battle for Tidus
by magicalsvuffxbuttons
Summary: Lulu and Rikku fight over Tidus


We do not own Final Fantasy X, though we would LOVE to. Written by both Taylor and Echo (in later stories, if it is not specified who wrote it, it will be both of us) This is our first fan fiction. Comments are greatly appreciated, but please no hate comments.

Prologue  
The sound of the leaves rustling seemed so loud to her, would they hear her? Would Tidus never be able to stand to look at her again? Would the whole party think of her as a total idiot? Still, she could not bring herself to walk away, then they would be truly alone. A stray twig stabbed at her torso as she peered out once again.  
"Tidus, I'm sorry about yesterday." Lulu said apologetically.  
"It's okay, we're all under a lot of pressure"  
He stated that just a little too warmly she thought to herself, still staring out from the bushes.  
Still, I had no right to take it out on you, I've had a lot on my mind lately. And it seems that no matter how much I run the past keeps catching up."  
Well I don't know much about your past, but Wakka has told me..."  
How could he? Doesn't he know she's way too mature for him, it's obvious that I'm the better choice. She thought bitterly as the sharp twigs started to pierce her skin.  
"Wakka knew so little back then, I still find he is so naive"  
"Lulu, I think you should know..."  
That was all she could take, large tears of envy welled up in her eyes. Blinded by her tears Rikku stumbled back to camp.

Several Hours Later  
There it was. Her perfect chance to make Lulu embarrass her self in front of him, and the rest of the group, something she would never live down. No longer would she be the responsible black mage that everyone saw her as. Lulu was standing a few feet from the table in the inn lounge quietly discussing matters with Auron. The moment was perfect, Lulu's small cup was sitting unattended on the table, an arms length away. Removing a vial from her belt she stealthily slipped it's contents into the warm tea. Then she backed into the shadows of the corner once more to see her scheme unfold.  
Turning back to the table, Lulu retrieved her drink and became engrossed in the conversation once again. She was so focused on the topic that she didn't notice the off taste in her drink, but soon she was feeling happier than she usually did these dreary days. She even smiled softly at a wise-allec remark from Auron. Taking him by surprise she told Auron she just needed some air as she mis-stepped her way out the door. Auron looked after her, a worried expression on his usually stoic face. Rikku too glanced after Lulu, but with a different type of worry running though her mind. She had realized Tidus was nowhere to be seen, meaning that he couldn't watch Lulu make a fool of herself for very possibly the first time in her life.   
Outside Tidus stands in the full moons light, watching the stars twinkling in midnight sky.  
What is it in Lulu's past that keeps holding her back? He wondered, staring into the darkness as he remembered his earlier conversation with her. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. Turning around he sees a dark, swaying figure coming towards him. Reaching for his sword, Tidus suddenly pulls his ready hand back, realizing the shadowed figure approaching is Lulu. Stumbling over her own feet Lulu falls, and next thing Tidus knows Lulu is using him to re-sturdy herself.  
"Wakka?" she muttered weakly "Is that you?"  
"Not quite" came his soft yet reassuring reply as he wrapped a protective arm around her.  
When she doesn't pull away, Tidus holds her tighter and they stand there in the golden-yellow light of the full moon, now just over head. Tidus suddenly becomes aware of the moment, he can feel Lulu's slender figure under his arms, her hands pressed firmly on his chest. She is no longer supporting her own weight, but relying on him to do it for her. And as he stood in awe of her newfound child-like innocence he felt her body go limp against him. Lifting her up he held her in a tight embrace as he carried her gently through the inn's doors.  
Waking up with a start at the sound of the doors Rikku observed Tidus re-entering the inn. Noticing that that black bundle in his arms is Lulu she realized that her plan had backfired. She had pulled them closer together, rather than tearing them apart. After Tidus leaves the room Rikku thinks back on her dreams that she had just woken from. In one of the dreams she was with him before he even hardly known Lulu. In her dream they were talking, like they always used to. He was laughing and she could see his smile, the smile that probably made her fall in love.He was so sweet and kind, He was... Dare she say it? Perfect. And the very thought of loosing him made her want to die. She needed him, he just didn't know.  
Tidus had arrived to Lulu's room. Not wanting to say goodnight just yet, he stood there, just looking upon her elegant face. Sighing, he pushed open the door and walked in. It felt strange, walking uninvited into her room, he'd never been in here before. Reluctantly he laid her down on her bed and tenderly pushed her bangs away from her face. She was laying there so serenely it he wished he could just sit by her bed all night, but what would she say when she woke the next morning and saw him sitting next to her. Deciding Lulu probably wouldn't want him staying any longer he had to he left the room and silently closed the door behind him.  
The Next Morning   
When a sliver of sunlight hit her face, she awoke in a daze. The bright mid-morning sun blinded her. All of a sudden she felt a shooting pain to her head, what had happened? Had she been injured in battle or something? Then she heard the door open. She swung her head around, a move which only amplified the pain.  
"Lulu, " Auron said simply. He seemed surprised that she was awake.  
"What happened to me?" she inquired, holding her temples.  
"Well, we're not quite sure, we think something might have gotten into your tea."  
"What is that supposed to mean? Was I poisoned?" she said, her brow furrowing in a combination of pain, anger, and confusion.  
"Well, you didn't seem right, you seemed well... it's a good thing Tidus got you to bed"  
"Tidus?" A rush of memory came onto her like a wave,   
Could Tidus have been the man, the arms I felt holding me before it all went black.  
"Auron..."  
"Yes?"  
"Bring Yuna in here, I have the worst headache."  
"Right away""Oh, Lulu. I was so sorry to hear about last night. How can I help?"  
"Well first of all there's this headache, and second there's Tidus..."No! Rikku thought as she sat at the breakfast table with Wakka and Tidus No! No! No! How can she do it? She doesn't need Tidus, I'll bet she's bewitched him or something! Another sob escaped her mouth.  
"Don't tell us you're sick too ya!" asked a concerned Wakka.  
"No! I'm fine. Just...Just...Enough Wakka!!!" Rikku screamed as she ran out of the inn kitchen. And so she ran, but she did not where she would go. So she just ran and sobbed until a powerful hand grabbed her shoulder forcing an abrupt stop. She spun around, and it was Tidus.  
"What are you doing here!?" she lashed out. She tried to pull away but the hand stayed put. "Let go of me!" she said struggling against him, pounding on his chest until she had no choice but to submit. It was over. He hated her. Just then Tidus did something surprising, he hugged her. Shocked she fell onto her knees, while he kept his embrace and she just cried.

Once the healing was complete, Lulu rubbed her head.  
"Thanks Yuna." Said Lulu, unsure if she should add anything else.  
"So about Tidus... What do you want to know?"  
"Well, I was really wondering what actually happened last night, I tried asking Auron but he avoided the question."  
"I cant tell you, I honestly wasn't there, I was sleeping. Sorry, I wish I could help."  
"You still can."  
"How?"  
"What kind of person is Tidus?"  
"He's a sweet, caring person once you know him, but he's kinda hard to figure out."  
"I see. Is he here?"  
"No, he when running out after Rikku earlier this morning, she had been crying and I think he was going to try to find out why. I feel bad about not being able to help more-"  
"Yuna, there is no need to apologize." Lulu replied, cutting off whatever else Yuna was about to say.  
Lulu started to get out of bed.  
"Shouldn't you rest awhile?"  
"No, I'll be fine." She replied, lifting herself out off the bed and leaving the room. She passed through the kitchen, Wakka still staring stupidly at the door through which Rikku and Tidus had left.  
"Hey Lu, you-" But Lulu was already out the door. Yuna joined Wakka in the kitchen.  
'What just happened, ya?" asked Wakka, highly confused.  
"I'll explain..."

Lulu had no idea which way they had gone so she just started walking straight from the door. After a long period of time she heard voices in the distance. Walking towards them, Lulu soon came across the other two. Tidus and Rikku were sitting on the ground, Rikku's eyes were slightly red and Tidus had a slightly worried expression plastered across his face. As Lulu approached they both turned and faced her.   
Seeing them Lulu felt it wasn't her place to stay.  
"I'm glad you're okay, but I should go." she announced awkwardly.  
"No I should go back to the inn anyway, I think I owe Wakka an apology." said Rikku, "After all I have been awful hostile lately."  
"Ummm, I think I'll stay here" Tidus proclaimed, (he had had enough dealing with women lately)  
And so Rikku and Lulu headed back, for a long while it was silent, but then Lulu interrupted the strange peace.  
"You love him don't you?"  
Rikku was taken aback by Lulu's words.  
"I don't know, he just makes me feel safe when there is no one else. We are all Yuna's guardians but sometimes I think I need one of my own."  
"If you love him then why don't you say..."  
It was Rikku's turn to but in "because he loves you, I saw him carrying you through the inn. I saw the way he spoke to you, the things he said. And I saw him watching you sleep. He was so much... so much in love with you."  
"Love, I thought I would never think of it again..."  
Lulu got silent. And it remained so until they got back to the inn.  
"Hey ya! you have some explaining to do ya!" Wakka said when the two returned to the inn. "And where is Tidus?"  
"He fell behind." Lulu said, the look on her face told Wakka he needn't ask any more.  
"Ummmm, Wakka, look about this morning..." Rikku began. "It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
"Hey it's alright, I was outta line."  
"Ok!" Rikku piped and she bounced away to her room.  
Wakka just shook his head and turned to Lulu.  
"Well she seems better."  
"Yes, it would seem so, wouldn't it."  
"Hey as long as I'm off her list. Ya, well I'll see you later Lu."

So Lulu headed up to Rikku's room to find her sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.  
"I can see that there is more you have to say." Lulu said trying to be as sisterly as possible.  
"Oh Lulu I can't stand it! I did something terrible at I can't stop the guilt, it's suffocating me!"  
"Rikku, it couldn't have been that..."  
"but it was!" she said between more of her sobs "Lulu, I... I added vodka to your tea, It's my fault you got so drunk. "I was so angry i just wanted...Oh I'm an awful person! She said as she slipped off the bed and began to bang her head against the ground.  
"Stop that." Lulu said, pulling Rikku from the ground and forcing her to look her in the eye. "You did what you had to do to get him. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself"  
"but..."  
"No, not another word, we are too often compelled by our own needs to think of anyone else, it is not your fault."  
"Lulu, please take Tidus, that's the only way things can be right."  
Lulu was unsure, but Rikku reassured her, and while Rikku stayed in her room, Lulu headed back downstairs to wait for Tidus.

After a few hours Tidus returned.  
'Tidus, we need to talk, alone." Lulu whispered in his ear when she saw him again.  
Lulu brought Tidus into her room and closed the door behind them.  
"What really happened last night?"  
So Tidus explained, leaving out some major details.  
"I know your leaving things out, let me here all of it, I have a right, you know."  
"You honestly don't remember much, do you?"  
"I was drunk, how could I!"  
"What?"  
"I was drunk! Rikku added vodka to my drink!"  
"That would explain a lot..."  
"Yes, it would, so now will you tell me the whole story?"  
So Tidus began a long and through explanation.  
When he had finished Lulu did something he did not expect, She threw herself upon him, her pale arms wrapped around his waist, and she laid her head upon his shoulder, her final act of submission. And after the shock wore off Tidus held her closer and whispered in her ear all the things he had ever wanted to say. Overall what he was trying to say as he stood there in the middle of her room holding her like a precious object, not to be broken, was that he loved her, and everything was going to be alright. And as the sun set over Luca, all was right. Final peace.


End file.
